


Midnight Kiss

by Robotsandshizz



Series: Melancholy joy with the DPD squad [7]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Swears, Connor Deserves Happiness, Connor Needs A Hug, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, It’s just yelling, Let connor swear!!, Light-Hearted, New Year's Kiss, New Years, Non-Graphic Violence, at the end, because connor is tired !!, dont worry, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28496742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robotsandshizz/pseuds/Robotsandshizz
Summary: New year’s eve, A time of hopes for the new year. Your new year’s eve was eventful, that’s for sure. Especially with Connor, who had a big of a problem of his own.
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader, Connor/Reader, Connor/You, RK800/Reader
Series: Melancholy joy with the DPD squad [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961950
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Midnight Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new year everyone! It’s official, the horrid 2020 has ended. I wish all of you positive thoughts vibes and wishes for this new year. This was meant to get out new year’s eve but i was way too tired and actually ended up falling asleep and waking up 20 minutes before 2021. I apologize in advance for that, but here is the fic! Enjoy!

An end of a decade. 2030 was officially going to end, as it was now a half-hour until 2040. Not like it was going to be anything special, but a lot definitely did happen in 2030. It was definitely once again another year that was going to be in the textbooks.

You sat at your desk in the DPD lazily scrolling over some case files. You decided to stay at the DPD for the night to keep Tina some company since she practically _begged_ you to stay so she wouldn't be alone in the bullpen. She always said something about the place being haunted...

Little did she know that it was now her, you, Gavin, Hank, and Connor all staying late. Hank and Connor were trying to get some information out of an accused arsonist. Apparently, he was a hard one to get information out of as you saw Connor come practically steaming out of interrogation room 6. He called something over to hank before putting his head in his hands and slid slowly down the wall, planting himself almost on the floor. It was pretty humorous from your point of view as you've never actually seen Connor like this. But there were just a few people in at the moment so, he most likely did not give any fucks about how he looked.

You quickly exited out of your terminal and grabbed one of those new... what were they called? Thiri-something? Whatever they were, and hurried over to Connor. Apparently, he hadn't spotted you, so you set the cold drink against his shoulder and made him flinch. "You look tired." You said as he said thanks and grabbed it. "What even are those things?" You said as he took a long sip and set it down on the floor and stood up. He now leaned on the wall and shrugged. "Some.. android energy drink. They don't really do anything for me as much as they do for other androids." He said with a huff. Nodding you asked how the progression of the interrogation went. Connor scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Pshh, excuse my language for this, because it will be a very _very_ colorful sentence I'll probably never say again, but.." Connor paused for emphasis. "Fucking horrible. That.. dumb fuck in there knows that we know he did it. We have it on fucking tape! But with the fucked up fucking goddamn system we have in this shitty precinct of ours, we always have to get a confession first. I could arrest him!" Connor nearly growled out a groan of frustration. "It irks me so..." He trailed off and huffed three his hands in the air then turned to you. "I have been here three days. _THREE_. I have never been this tired before. If I were human, I'm sure I'd be even paler than the ghosty color I am now. I am this," Connor held up a hand with pinched fingers. "close to saying fuck it and go home and give the case up." He finished his sentence by picking the drink he had and holding it firmly in his hands.

You could've laughed at the expression on his face but, you knew the exhaustion that came from this job. "Con," You said putting a hand on his shoulder but he sighed and shook his head. "I gotta go back in there," He said slowly walking backward from you. "But when I get back in there, ohoho I'm going to show him _just_ how pissed I am." He yelled with a crazy look in his eyes before turning back around and nearly running back to the room.

That was.... oddly attractive?? 

You stood there for a moment before a hand clapped your back harshly. You spun to see Tina with wide eyes. "Your man looks very very angry." She said with slight fear. "Yeah, he is." You said moving to walk to your desk but her hand kept you in place. You looked at her with furrowed brows. "Let's go watch him tell the little fucker off." She said as you shook your head. "What? Tina _no_ -" She cut you off already turning you to walk with her. "Trust me you're going to want to see what got Connor riled up so bad." She said.

Scanning your badge you both walked into the room and saw Hank look at you guys with confusion. "I wanted to see what got their man so angry. Boy oh boy, you should've seen Connor." Tina said now gluing her eyes to the glass in front of her. Hank huffed and turned his attention back to Connor glaring at the scrawny guy who had his vision pointed downwards. “Look, it would be simpler for the both of us if you could just confess already,” Connor said leaning back on the chair he sat in. “If I were you, I would’ve fessed up already. Because it’s definitely not like we don’t have it on police footage of your face committing arson.” Connor said smugly now looking away. The man quickly looked up. “Wh-“ Connor cut him off. “Oh yeah, didn’t hear that one yet did you buddy? And guess what, we can get you in even more trouble for keeping quiet.” Connor said. Obviously, he was bluffing to get an answer out of the kid. But it seemed to be working. “I-i’m not speaking until I get a lawyer.” Connor looked at him like he was stupid. Breathed in and slowly exhaled.

He was pissed. He was overly mad, that was for sure. He was livid.

“How many times... will I need to repeat myself tonight?” Connor said with a tight forced smile and gritted teeth. “You don’t have enough funds for a lawyer, and even if you did they would not waste their time trying to _defend_ someone who has,” Connor got up of his chair. “ _actual proof on them of setting a fucking building on fire_ ,” Connor spoke lowly moving over to him. The kid was looking at him with wide eyes. Connor was now in his personal space.

You heard Hank made a humming noise. “Haven’t seen him act like this since that Ortiz android situation.” He said when Tina sucked in a breath through her teeth. “You think we should stop him? I mean he’s going a bit overboard here.” She said but Hank hummed again. “Nah, kids tired and pissed. And the little fuck in there was being stubborn, he deserves it.” Hank said before you cut in. “How bad has Connor gotten before in a situation like this?” You asked as Tina gasped. “Oh my god, I remember the time Gavin said he threw a chair and busted it.” She said and Hank shook his head. “That wasn’t the worst he’s done. Before you tried out for the fieldwork positions and Connor didn’t know you,” Hank nodded in your direction. “He actually nearly attacked someone one time from a comment they said,” Hank said and your eyes widened. “Seriously? Wow, I never knew for him to be like th-“ You were cut off by harsh screaming. “Okay! Okay! I did it! I did it!” The guy yelled out as Connor nodded. “Why.” He spoke lowly. “I don’t know! I just did! There was... no reason. I was pissed off at my girlfriend and acted out.” He said as Connor sighed. “All that work for such a _simple_ response,” He muttered before speaking out loud again. “Alright, get in here and lock him up.” You all sat there starstruck for apparently too long for Connors liking. “ _Come_ _on_ , today!” He barked out before the three of you moved out swiftly and went into the interrogating room.

Connor caught sight of you and pointed at you. “And _you_ ,” He said moving over to you. You felt small under his gaze and cowered into yourself. “What are you doing here, hmm?” He asked as you sputtered. “Tina! She- she wanted to come to watch-“ He cut you off by a smile. “I’m kidding, hun. Didn’t know I'd scare you so much.” He said then leaned down to kiss you but someone leaned into your space. “You will be hearing from a lawyer of m-“ Connor cut them off. “Oh fuck _OFF_!” he yelled out and made Hank shove the kid out of the room. You giggle and he rolled his eyes and locked his lips with yours.

You both pulled away breathless as your phone buzzed. “Well, Happy New Year, Con.” You said as he smiled with a sigh and hugged you tightly.

A very interesting new year indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked it! Definitely not what i had planned but, it is what you got. Give me ideas for some new writing prompts!!


End file.
